rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Charrat
The Kruaagg-eish are a large clan of humans that have over the years evolved into their own race. Their origin is debated, as they are largely unknown to the general public, and even historians, but ancient architecture and anatomy analysis suggests that the earliest of the Kruagg-eish were the offspring of exiled Mahjarrat and Menaphites that were banished to a far away continent far off the coast of the Kharidian Desert before the God Wars. This is a race created by Half a Derp for W42 in mainly private role-plays, or anything that isn't the Rising Sun. Worldwide Population: '''Aprox. 300,000 on Pillar of Exile, a dozen confirmed on mainland Gielenor, possibly hundreds more. Geographical Location The Kruaagg-eish live on a continent located far south-east of the ruins of Ullek and far south-west of Harmony. In the Kruaagg-eish language their land is referred to as the Pillar of Exile, and represents the race's origin. It's extremely secluded and nobody besides the occasional trader from Mos Le'Harmless bringing rum over, ever comes to the island. The climate in the Pillar of Exile is similar to that of real world Australia. Anatomy Kruaagg-eish, while rare, are recognizable by their dark complexion, bright hair and eye colours, and their large height. Their bone density is greater than that of a human and is the main factor behind their heavy weight. The average height of a full-grown, male Kruaagg-eish is about 6'4", and for females 6'1". The weight of full-grown male is 270 pounds, and 225 for females. Like humans, genders are easy to differentiate, as they share the same anatomical differences that humans have. The average lifespan of a Kruaag-eish is 77 years, though it has been recorded that the longest living in the times of ye olde lived to be over 200 years old. While Mahjarrat blood still flowed through them, much less tainted, their lifespan was probably somewhere in the thousands, however this is no longer the case, ''as they have become just as mortal as any other species'''''. Abilities The Kruaagg-eish do not differ much from humans, other than their higher bone density. It is confirmed, though, that they were some of the original users of gale magick from the Ancient Magicks spellbook, and a rather unique style of Lava-based magic. Most combatants on The Pillar of Exile choose to take the route of the close range warrior, but individuals who learn magic or both magic and melee combat are well respected in society. The Kruagg-eish can't craft runes, therefore all academies in the Pillar of Exile teach their students to harness their potential magic energy at a young age, making a Kruaagg-eish mage extremely effective in combat. History Society Names At a certain point, all eligible Kruaagg-eish are given a second name by their particular Kruaagg-Yamiki, or in common tongue, their clan leader, usually after completing their right of passage at age 15. They are often very long names, as an example, "The Seventh Shroud of Lightning and Fire". The names also reflect an individuals personality, personal accomplishments, or even role in society. Clans The Pillar of Exile is divided into 4 areas, each owned by a different clan. *There is the oldest, and smallest, but the most influential clans, known as the Matsha-keh. Their territory takes up most of the mountainous, volcanic, snowy center of the continent. They're known for their warriors that often wield massive swords and hammers in combat, and their mastery of lava magic. Three of the eight Shrouds are from this clan, adding to their influence. Their population is about 50,000. *The second smallest of the clans is the Acha-samakrn clan. They occupy the northern plains of the continent, and are known for their outstanding work in the herblore and medicine fields, as well as their healing magic. They are considered the most peaceful of the 4 clans, and have two out of the eight Shrouds living in their clan. Their population is about 75,000. *The second largest and most war-like of the clans are the Z'ishaaa. They occupy the south-east desert on the continent, and are the masters of gale magick. One of the eight Shrouds are from this clan. They have a population of about 88,000. *The largest of the clans are the Da'yuda people. The live along the south-west, rocky, coastal area of the continent. They are known as the vanguards of the Pillar of Exile, as they're the leader in developing new technologies using gunpowder. They're also known for their expert work in armour and weapon smithing, as well as engineering. They possess the largest population, of around 100,000, and have the last two of eight Shrouds. Language Three official languages are spoken by the Kruaagg-eish. Their native language, Ancients, and very rarely Freneskrae. Common tongue has recently began taking its place in Kruaagg-eish society, as teachers from Mos Le'Harmless and Canifis have been hired by the 4 clans to teach in their academies. It's part of their plan to end the Age of Isolation, and reach out to mainland Gielinor. The Eight Shrouds of Exile The Shrouds are elite individuals among society that are masters in all around combat, politics, and culture. They are considered higher beings and idolized by their clan's citizens, as part of tradition. The Eight Shrouds of Exile have their roots in the brief Menaphite-Exile Conflict of 1601, 2nd Age. Legends tell of 3 Mahjarrat and 5 Humans of Menaphite desent that rose up to the challenge of uniting all of the island's people to fight off the Mahjarrat of the Menaphite Army who came to slay them in order to prevent rebellion (the island's population was growing too large at this point). Under one united army, the exiles, now known as the Kruaagg-eish, crushed the invaders under their iron fists in a single, epic battle that lasted for a week. When it was over, the island was declared its own nation, never again to be harassed by the mainland. The Eight Shrouds were considered heroes among the people, and upon their deaths, new Shrouds were chosen from the elites of Kruaagg-eish society to fill their roles as guardians over the Pillar of Exile. The tradition of selecting Shrouds continues to this day. STILL IN EDITING PROCESS Category:Races Category:Faction Category:Characters